Dance for Me
by hanatokirara
Summary: Sinbad and Judal have been seeing each other secretly for a while. However, Al Tharmen has increased its security making Judal take drastic measures with the help of Kougyoku in order to see his king. Rating will change later. WARNING: incoming lemon, cross-dressing, slight ooc, and ocs. Original idea by my sister turned into a collab.


**Dance for Me**

 **~~ Chapter 1 ~~**

 **Kiki-chan: "Yay! Time for a new story!"**

 **Kirara: *Smacks her with paper fan* "You still have to finish the second chapters of Because of Fatty Tuna and Of Frills and Cuteness."**

 **Kiki-chan: "Owie! I know I have to finish those chapters but I'm in a writer's block for those." (And I apologize in advance.)**

 **Judal: "Uh Sinbad, what exactly are we doing here?"**

 **Sinbad: "I have no Idea. And what's this Frills and Cuteness thing?"**

 **Kiki-chan: *Slides in front of them* "That doesn't concern you. Anyways the disclaimer please, Judal."**

 **Judal: "Wha- I don't even know what I'm doing here! What disclaimer? What is she talking about!?"**

 **Kirara: *Hands them sheets of paper explaining why they are here and what fanfiction is* "Do you get it now?"**

 **Judal: *Blushes* "Who said that you can write M rated fanfictions about Sinbad and me?!"**

 **Sinbad: *Smiles almost evilly* "Kiki-chan doesn't own Magi or any of its characters. Only this fic."**

 **Kiki-chan: "And before Judal interrupts, to the story!"**

 **~~ =D ~~**

Judal closed one eye and started to apply some scarlet eye shadow, liking the way it looked compared to his usual black. The security of Al Tharmen's gates had gotten tighter in the last few days so sneaking out to see his violet haired lover wasn't as easy as usual. Judal came out of the restroom and said:

"Do I really have to go out looking like this, Kougyoku?" Judal asked.

"Yes, you do, if you want to fool those guards and get to Syndria without getting caught. And besides, what's the problem? In my eyes you look amazingly beautiful." Kougyoku replied as her eyes glittered in glee. Judal was dressed in a small strapless double layered black top that showed his midriff. He also had red transparent gypsy like cloths tied to his wrist and neck bangles. His black locks were done in a high ponytail and adorned with golden hairpins (they look exactly like the coins that gypsies wear on their clothes). As for his bottom half he had a long black skirt with gypsy like coins that was cut open on the side (courtesy of Kougyoku). On his left thigh he had a garter like golden bangle and on his right ankle he had a few other gold bangles that clinked when he walked, and he was barefoot as usual.

"Hmm, there's something missing, but I can't put my finger on it." Kougyoku said.

"What could possibly be missing?! I'm even wearing lipstick!" Judal yelled.

"I know, I know, but you just don't look as convincing. Ah! I got it! Come here." Kougyoku replied. Judal walked over to her as she took out some cotton.

"Uh, what is that for?" Judal asked.

"To make it look like you have small breasts." Kougyoku replied as she grabbed the second layer of his top and made the cotton fit in perfectly.

"And for the final touch I'm going to use some makeup to make a small cleavage on your chest." She explained, already applying the makeup.

"There. Now you look perfect. By the way, you're going to get there by carpet, right?" She questioned.

"Yeah." Judal said.

"Oh shoot, it's raining." Kougyoku said as she looked outside the window.

"Well now what the hell am I going to do, and wont they notice my hair and bangles!?" Judal remarked angrily.

"No worries. I got this covered." Kougyoku replied as she took out a black coat with no sleeves and one button on the neck area.

"It's not bad." Judal said as he started to put it on.

"Oh Judal, you've got to go or else you won't make it by nightfall." Kougyoku said quickly.

"Thanks Kougyoku I'll repay you later!" He yelled as he ran across the halls.

"No need!" She shouted back.

 **~~At the Entrance of Al Tharmen~~**

"Halt! State your name." One of the guards ordered.

"Oh um, my name is Juda- Judy!" Judal answered quickly in a more feminine voice.

"State the business you had with the palace." The other guard ordered.

"Uh, I am a dancer and a friend of princess Kougyoku." Judal replied.

"Hmm, I don't believe you. Show me the clothing under your coat." The first guard ordered once again.

" _That's a little bit overboard."_ Judalthought, but complied anyways.

"You know you're kind of cute, but you got nothing." He snickered as he touched Judal's fake breast.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Judal screeched as he smacked the guards hand away and wrapped his cloak protectively around himself.

"Aw, princess, we're just trying to have a little fun." The second guard playfully remarked.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Kougyoku furiously yelled as she walked towards the entrance.

"Oh! Your highness uh, we were, uh." The guard stuttered.

"I know exactly what you were doing! You were molesting my favorite dancer and best friend!" She angrily screamed at them.

"Judy, did they you hurt anywhere?" She questioned already checking if Judal was alright.

"No, thankfully I'm fine, your highness." Judal responded.

"Now then, by the time I'm done with you two you'll be scrubbing the palace floors!" She yelled once again.

"Leave." She ordered as the two guards ran off as fast as their legs would carry them.

"Now, good luck on your trip Judy~." Kougyoku said as she sang the last syllables of Judal's fake name.

"Shut up Kougyoku." Judal said as he walked off.

Judal quickly walked until he got to one of the more abandoned parts of the town. He then grabbed the carpet that he had hidden in the area, climbed on it, and flew away setting the course for Syndria.

 **~~ Time Skip ;P ~~**

Judal sighed in content as he took off the hood of his coat and let his hair loose. It had thankfully stopped raining. Soon he was flying over open sea and a few hours later he saw the island in sight. Judal landed on the Island and hid his carpet in some bushes. He sneaked around the palace and flew up a couple of walls until he got to the balcony of his lover's quarters and looked through the window. To his dismay, he did not see Sinbad there.

" _Where could he be at this hour?"_ Judal thought to himself and he was sure he was going to find out where his idiot king was.

Eventually, after overhearing some conversations, he found out that there was some sort of celebration going on. And that some female dancers were going to perform or something like that. As Judal was walking around he saw four young women around his age rehearsing a dance.

"Alright girls take a short break and then back to practice, and remember that we are dancing for the king today." The oldest of the four said. She had a light brown skin tone, mid-length curly green hair, dark orange eyes, and wore an aqua outfit.

"Yeah and the one who wins the individual dance inside our routine gets to be his private dancer for the rest of the day, ah how wonderful." The youngest commented. She had a fair skin tone, mid-length strait indigo hair, sky blue eyes and was wearing a purple outfit.

"But sadly we might not even be able to go on stage because one of our back up dancers isn't here." The seemingly second oldest replied in a sad tone.

"Yeah that might be true." The last girl sighed.

At that moment Judal who had been overhearing their conversation accidentally kicked a table that had a porcelain vase. Luckily he caught the vase and it didn't break but the table still toppled over and made a loud sound.

"Is someone there?" One of the girls called out.

" _Shit, Shit, Shit, now what? I can't let them find out who I am. It'll be catastrophic."_ Judal panicked in his mind.

"Whoever's there, come out right now." The same voice called out again.

"Uh, yes?" Judal responded as innocently as he could while walking out slowly.

"Who are you?" The eldest asked.

 **~~ End of the First Chappie ~~**

 **Kiki-chan: "Ah *stretches* done. How was it guys?"**

 **Kirara: "Good first chapter."**

 **Sinbad: "I honestly thought it was great."**

 **Judal: "Why am I dressed like a girl!?"**

 **Kiki-chan: 'Because I can that's why.":D**

 **Judal: "Evil, so evil." *Hides behind Sinbad***

 **Kirara: "Don't worry she's not going to eat you."**

 **Sinbad: "That is true even though I love how you hide behind me it's cute."**

 **Judal: "Shut up idiot king I'm not cute."*pouts***

 **Sinbad: "Yep definitely adorable."**

 **Kiki-chan: "okay I want reviews they make me happy and constructive criticism is always welcome.** _ **NO FLAMES PLEASE!**_ **I shall make chapter two soon so until then Sayonara."**


End file.
